This invention relates to an information system for motor vehicles.
Vehicle information systems have been developed that provide various types of information to operators of those vehicles. In particular, navigation systems have been developed. One type of navigation system, an autonomous navigation system, uses an on-board map, typically stored on a removable medium such as a compact optical disk (e.g., CD-ROM). The navigation system uses the on-board map to plan a route from a starting point to a destination, which is specified by the operator of the vehicle. Updating an autonomous system""s map, for example to add or correct information, typically involves replacing the removable medium.
In some navigation systems the operator inputs the desired destination (and the current location, if required by the system) by entering a spelling of the destination. Some systems also allow an operator to select from a stored list of xe2x80x9cpoints of interest,xe2x80x9d such as a list of gas stations or restaurants. Once the operator inputs the destination, the system plans a route along the road network to the destination. The route is typically planned to provide a shortest distance or to try to provide the shortest travel time. Once the route is planned, the operator is guided by the system along the route.
Various approaches to route guidance have been used. A particularly simple approach is to provide the operator with a sequence of discrete instructions, for instance, at intersections where the operator must turn from one street onto another. The operator indicates when he or she is ready for the next instruction. For example, the instructions are provided as an audio output, and the operator says xe2x80x9cnextxe2x80x9d when ready for another instruction.
Another approach to route guidance uses a displayed map on which the planned route and the vehicle""s location are dynamically displayed. The operator uses the map to decide when and where to turn in order to follow the planned route.
Some guidance approaches are aided by in-vehicle sensors that are used to estimate the location of the vehicle. For instance, a magnetic compass is used to estimate the direction of travel, and a velocity sensor is used to estimate the distance traveled. In addition, the location of the vehicle can be estimated using the Global Positioning System (GPS). In GPS, multiple satellites emit signals that allow an in-vehicle GPS receiver to estimate its absolute location.
Other types of vehicle information systems have also been developed. In some systems, traffic related information, such as traffic advisories, is broadcast to specially equipped in-vehicle radio receivers.
In one aspect, in general, the invention is a driver information system that includes a handset module, and a communication module, for example, a handset module and communication module that make up a modular wireless telephone. The information system also includes a computer coupled between the handset module and the communication module. The handset module includes a display, for example, a small alphanumeric display, a keyboard, for example a numeric telephone keyboard with function keys, and an audio device for receiving and playing acoustic information, such as a microphone and a speaker. The communication module includes a wireless communication interface for accepting data signals from a server. The computer that is coupled to the handset module and to the communication module is programmed to perform the functions of (a) coupling the handset module to the communication module to provide telephone communication services to a user of the handset module, including accepting telephone dialing commands entered by the user on the keyboard and coupling the audio device to a telephone communication channel through the communication module, (b) accepting driver information commands entered by the user through the handset module, for example using the keypad or speaking a command that is interpreted by a speech recognition system, (c) retrieving information through the wireless communication interface from the server in response to the driver information commands, and (d) presenting the retrieved information on the handset module, for example by presenting the information on the display of the handset, or by playing the information on the audio device of the handset. The information system can additionally include a positioning system coupled to the computer, and then the computer is further programmed to perform the functions of (e) accepting a geographic position of the system from the positioning system, and (f) providing the position to the server through the communication interface. The computer may be additionally coupled to a display for presenting graphical information to the user, and to other devices, for example over an in-vehicle data bus.
In another aspect, in general, the invention is a portable information system that includes multiple switches for initiating access to a remote server in one of a corresponding plurality of operating modes. For instance the system can include switches, or other types of input devices, for initiating traffic information, roadside assistance, personal information, or emergency modes. The system includes a positioning system for generating position data related to a geographic location of the system, and a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone transceiver, coupled to the switches and to the positioning system for passing the generated position data to a remote server in response to a signal from the switches. The wireless communication device then receives information from the server. The system also includes an audio output device, such as a speaker, coupled to the wireless communication device for presenting the received information. The system can also include a storage for a unique identification of the information system. This identification is passed to the remote server through the wireless communication device.
In another aspect, the invention is an in-vehicle navigation system for providing route information through a road network. The system includes a first stored database, which may be provided on a removable storage medium such as a CD-ROM, includes information related to roads in the road network within a first geographic area. The system optionally includes a second stored database that includes information related to major roads in the road network within a second geographic area. The first geographic area includes a common area within the second geographic area, and the first stored database includes information about roads in the common area that is not included in the second stored database. The system also includes an onboard computer programmed to perform the functions of (a) accepting a specification of a starting and an ending location in the road network, (b) if the starting and the ending locations are within the first geographic area, planning a route through the road network from the starting to the ending locations, and (c) if the starting or the ending locations are not within the first geographic area, communicating with a remote server computer to retrieve information related to a route through the road network from the starting to the ending locations. This system has the advantage that it can function autonomously within the first geographic area without necessarily requiring the assistance of the remote server. The system can also provide navigation functions outside the first geographic, for example, by retrieving route information from the remote server for portions of a route outside the first geographic area.
In another aspect, in general, the invention is a navigation system. The system includes a printed map illustrating a geographic area, including a representation of a roadway network in the geographic area. The map includes annotations, such as coordinates or codes, identifying geographic features, such as points of interest or road segments, in the geographic area. The system also includes an input device, such as a keypad on a telephone device, for accepting an annotation from the printed map identifying a chosen geographic feature, an onboard computer for receiving the accepted annotation and providing a planned route to the chosen geographic feature through the roadway network, and an output device, such as the display on a telephone handset, for presenting the planned route information. This system has an advantage of allowing simplified user input by having the user determine short encodings of locations from the printed map. Also, simplified output can also refer to the annotations on the printed map, thereby allowing use of a limited output device.
In another aspect, in general, the system is a vehicle information system that includes a translucent overlay, for example including a printed map illustrating a roadway network or other geographic markers, and a display for accepting the translucent overlay. The display includes multiple controlled light sources that when activated are visible through the accepted overlay. An onboard computer is programmed to provide route information by activating one or more of the controlled light sources.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, and from the claims.